1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fashion necktie trim apparel article, specifically a v-shaped wedge design trim article designed to conform and attach to the apex of a necktie; which does not require a supplemental attachment process; which will not damage the necktie material; and which can be manufactured at a relatively inexpensive cost.
Supplemental attachment processes consist of pins, clamps, levers, flaps, prongs, tongues, etc. Damage to the necktie material can occur through the supplemental attachment process or through such means as folding, bending, penetrating, etc. Damage through the supplemental attachment occurs by the mere nature of edges, points, etc. used in the attachment process. Damage through folding, bending, penetrating, etc., occurs by unsightly creases, fraying, and wearing which remain present, even after such trim article is removed. The present invention does not require a supplemental attachment process and will not damage the necktie material.
Such trim articles are also manufactured in a relatively time consuming and expensive process. Time and cost factors are not only reflected in the manufacture and assembly of supplemental attachment parts and pieces, per se, but are additional to the actual trim article itself.
Many variations of such trim articles have been made and improved upon, including paper fasteners, page markers, etc. Variations of such trim articles typically describe an improved supplemental attachment process. Because of the durable material from which such trim articles are manufactured, the obvious improvement is to the supplemental attachment process, not to the trim article itself as an attachment process.
Unique in design and application to such necktie trim apparel articles is a v-shaped hollow wedge design trim article, the interior surfaces of the wedge being smooth and designed to conform and attach to the apex of a necktie through the process of crimping. Attachment occurring through crimping will not damage the necktie material as other attachment processes do.
The crimping process and the enabling disclosure can be further defined in the following manner. In a crimping process, the apex of the necktie is inserted into the tie tip opening, which is located between the front and back sections of the trim article. The front and back sections of the trim article are pinched together, with the apex of the necktie inserted between. The force applied against the apex of the necktie, as the front and back sections of the trim article are drawn together, securely fastens the trim article to the apex of the necktie tie.
In the present invention, the trim article itself is used for the attachment, thus requiring no supplemental attachment process. Damage does not occur to the necktie material as it does with other such trim articles and attachment processes. In addition, prior art does not reveal any such v-shaped wedge design necktie trim articles designed to conform and attach to the apex of a necktie through a crimping process.
The unobviousness of such an invention is further stated by example of unsuggested modifications and a lack of implementation. Prior art lacks any suggestions that such necktie trim apparel article references should be modified and used for the purpose and in a manner mentioned hereto. In addition, if the present invention were in fact obvious, because of the design, application, and advantages; those skilled in the art surely would have implemented such an invention by now.
It is, therefore, the objective of the present invention to provide a v-shaped wedge design necktie trim apparel article, which is designed to conform to the apex of a necktie, which is secured and attached by a crimping process, which does not require a supplemental attachment process, and which will not damage the necktie material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art does not reveal any such v-shaped wedge design necktie trim apparel articles designed to conform and attach to the apex of a necktie through a crimping process. Several patents have been issued covering similar trim articles. Examples are pins, clasps, tacks, knots, sleeves, protectors, fasteners, buttons, holders, supports, page markers, paper fasteners, etc.
The following descriptions will illustrate how closely related trim articles differ from the present invention. Furthermore, none describe a v-shaped wedge design necktie trim apparel article designed to conform and attach to the apex of a necktie through a crimping process. In addition, all prior art attachment processes damage the necktie material in one way or another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,469 to Richter, Dec. 17, 1985, describes a fashion trim article which requires a supplemental attachment process. The fashion trim article is designed to be attached through a supplemental attachment process of flaps, pivot pins, bearing walls, tabs, prongs, edges, etc. The prongs or edges used in such an attachment process can easily cause damage to the necktie material.
U.S. Pat. No. 524,647 to Pancoast, Aug. 14, 1894, describes a paper fastener which requires an attachment process of folding and bending. The necessary folding and bending creases the attached material, which is potentially damaging, especially to necktie material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,043 to Bitterman Et Al, Sep. 23, 1956, describes a page corner marker for books which requires a supplemental attachment process. The trim article is designed to be attached through a supplemental attachment process of a tongue and slit. In addition, FIG. 8 of the patent drawings, shows that it is necessary to pierce the attached material with the tongue to complete the attachment process. Such an attachment process is highly undesirable and damaging to necktie material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,144 to Wold, Mar. 23, 1946, describes a paper fastener which requires an attachment process of penetration with pointed tongues. The attachment process will incur two (2) elongated slits into the attached material, caused by the pointed tongues. Such an attachment process will undoubtfully damage the necktie material.